


Naruto the Boy-Who-Lived

by Rasenkai



Series: Naruto the Boy-Who-Lived series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasenkai/pseuds/Rasenkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a beating Naruto meets Kyuubi, who trains him. Now on the bridge releasing the Kyuubi's chakra, he alerts Dumbledore. Will he choose to go to Hogwarts or decline? Featuring- fem!Kyuubi, Good Kyuubi, Manipulative and Evil Dumbledore, select Evil Weasleys, Hermione bashing, Dark Naruto and later Evil Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting With The Kitsune Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naruto meets kyuubi

Hello all this is my first fan fic don't hesitate to pm me on with the story enjoy

disclaimer- Me not own hp or naruto

Naruto was running through alleys, roads and many ways why? Cause he was going to die if he didn't , the loving villagers were this time taking fire with them if he didn't run today say bye to tomorrow. He was 5 today and he really was desperate to live. Naruto turned a corner and came... to a dead end . "say bye demon" said a villager and threw a big axe at his chest "ahhhhh" said a bleeding naruto in a corner a ANBU was watching this "gotta tell hokage-sama" said the anbu as he shunshined to naruto's location and as another axe came up he removed he's tanto and put lightning chakra in it and slashed at the axe, then quickly withdrew his tanto and caught naruto as they both leaf shunshined away "where is that demon fox" said a confused villager

(hokage's office)

a Hokage is the leader of a hidden village they have to fight everyday you may think that a hokage might be always happy no they are cursed the curse of...paperwork, right paperwork it cannot stop coming it will finally defeat you that is why a hokage is always cursed to oblivion "kami help me i'm so bored, I need action now" said a bored hokage why oh why did he say that cause minutes later a anbu appeared "hokage-sama Uzumaki naruto was attacked" said the anbu "WHAT NOT AGAIN"said a angry hokage as the hokage was called God of Shinobi he was really angry if looks could kill the entire civilian council which did as they liked would have been long dead "TAKE ME TO NARUTO" said the hokage "yyes hhhokage-sama" said a stuttering anbu as they shunshined to the Konoha hospital as they ran with inhumane speed to room 5541 where naruto lay "oh naruto.. you got attacked again" said a sad sandaime hokage

(naruto's mindscape)

Dripping of water sounded as a big thud echoed "where am I" said Naruto as he landed hard on his rear end. He stood and gazed at the sight one moment he's in a dead end alley know he's in a sewer he really had some good luck . "Hello" said Naruto as the greeting echoed there must be some place around here where he can exit. He ran at the only road available and was rewarded as came into a room where a crying sound came across a cage with the kanji for seal on it "hmmm" some place it was and in the cage originated the sound of who's crying "hey answer me and don't cry, please you must be knowing the exit or at least where I am right?" said Naruto the crying person sniffed a bit and stopped crying

"your in your mindscape or better said 'Seal', as for the exit you can just think of it and you will be out" replied the person "my seal why should I get one I'm not some sealing scroll and who are you" said Naruto angry that some of the villagers might have made him a scroll "well you had to be one and not for a weapon but for the nine tailed kyuubi no Yoko and that's me" said the person now identified kyuubi "WHAT KYUUBI NO YOKO" screamed Naruto clearly terrified "hey don't be afraid" said kyuubi a bit sad "why shouldn't I you nearly destroyed konoha but why are you alive you should be dead" said Naruto now really angry "hey, I didn't do it obito uchiha going on that he's madara uchiha made me do it , and your father minato namikaze the yondaime hokage sealed me in you" replied kyuubi becoming sadder by the minute " my father is the yondaime … wait minato namikaze … my mom is kushina uzumaki" said a shocked Naruto

"because of the uchiha the villagers hate me and they are convinced that I am you. I am really sorry kit" said kyuubi "don't worry I will some how convince them that I am not a demon" replied Naruto with determination "I am bored so and I need to somehow give you something in return for the numerous beatings you got so I will give you the memories of when you were born till you had me sealed in you and I will personally train you but you must hide it until your genin. Ok" said kyuubi "hai kyuubi-sensei" said Naruto "hehe don't put the sensei makes me feel old and let me show you my human form got to change the setting of this place to" said kyuubi a grin showing on her face "wait you have a human form to and how to change the setting of this place" said a confused Naruto "yeah what did you think I will roam around in my huge form. It's your mind think and it will change. Now we have to work on your intelligence" said a bored kyuubi as it came into view from the darkness it was in till ,now it was a beautiful woman with long flowing red hair and nine tails behind her . "Woah" said a big-eyed Naruto "so hello naruto " said a grinning kyuubi "well think of a place already" said kyuubi "I can't think of any place I need help" said a confused Naruto

"ok" said kyuubi "I will think of it" said kyuubi concentrating the view changed from a sewer to a huge valley with a huge castle in the center with the cage gone and collar appeared on kyuubi's neck with the seal symbol ,and various training places all around and mountains with snow on them in the distance all in all it was a beautiful place. "so get ready Naruto-kun we have to train in every way possible the schedule will be at 9 am kenjutsu for 3 hours followed by taijutsu for 2 and a half hours then 1 and a half hours of strategy then a break of 30mins and then at 4:30 we will do ninjutsu till 6 then till 7:30 we will do muscular training and then till 8 fuinjutsu training and then till 9 we will do genjutsu, I will vary this schedule every day so we can do our different trainings at different times for your body to cope in every situation you have to even learn so you will go at the hokage library and the public library. I even made a library in the castle with my millions of century's worth of knowledge. Naruto-kun knowledge is power" said kyuubi in a lecture like voice "hai. Kyuu-chan" said Naruto with a big smile

"Well Naruto-kun just concentrates on your mindscape and you can come in and remember we can talk in your mindscape and out as well it will be as talking with a person but speak with your thought not out loud well good night I will be preparing things meet me near the top floor in the balcony of the castle I will be there tomorrow" said kyuubi

(Outside mindscape)

"boar your dismissed" said hiruzen "Naruto … like always but this is your 14th time your chest was attacked" said hiruzen with a sad smile. Naruto's hand twitched as his head shot up "hello Naruto-kun attacked again" said the sandaime hokage "ah oji-chan" said Naruto with a smile "don't worry about me my high speed regeneration will heal me in no time" said Naruto "yeah as always" said hiruzen "hokage-sama Naruto uzumaki is will be ok by tomorrow" said a medic-nin "ok Naruto remember not to run into mobs again this is your 14th time your ribcage was attacked" said a worried hiruzen "hai oji-chan" said a smiling Naruto "well rest well Naruto see you tomorrow" replied hiruzen as he walked away and back to his office to fight the bane of hokages

A/n- yippie first chappie done , I don't know if I will update soon but I will update *fire burns in eyes * R and R

bye *takes gun out of thin air and shoots camera *


	2. Training and Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dumbledore reveals his plans , naruto trains

Rasenkai : new chappie hell yeah

naruto: what's gonna be there in it

rasenkai: you are going to be trained by Kyuubi no kitsune

naruto: when is dumbledore going to come to konoha

rasenkai: I don't know but it will be before chapter 10

naruto: what why ?

Rasenkai: do you want a yaoi story where the pairing will be narutoXgai

naruto:nooooooooooo

rasenkai: then shutup loudmouth on with the chapter

disclaimer: me not own hp or naruto

as naruto woke up he first saw a doctor "hello your already healed you may go home" said the doctor "ok" replied naruto as he removed the plug like things from his body and took his things and ran home when he reached his home kyuubi started to speak to him "hey naruto-kun it's time for us to train we will begin with kenjutsu" said the kitsune "hai kyuu-chan" naruto replied "you have to have a sword I will make own for you with wood" kyuubi replied "thanks kyuubi" said naruto with a smile as he went in his apartment room and into the shower his apartment was the worst of the kind a single bed , t.v which shows only 5 channels ,a old fridge but he didn't care. As he came from the shower with the kill me orange jumpsuit he went into his mindscape in a meditative position "hey kyuubi"naruto said

"hello naruto-kun" replied kyuubi "we have to have a sword so I created you this katana hope you like it"said a grinning kitsune "it's awesome" said naruto the katana was long with the handle white with a blue line on it with a orange spiral and sheath white with orange flames. "totally cool" said the blond grinning like mad "ok enough nonsense let's start with one ninjutsu which will help you always in every situation" said kyuubi "what's it called" said the blond "it's called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" said kyuubi "since you don't have normal chakra reserves you cant do a normal bunshin this will help you with chakra control greatly, whatever the clone learns it will transfer to you except muscle training and some taijutsu" said kyuubi with a smile "so I can do it easily ,nice " said naruto

"hey kyuubi you said you will let me get the memories of me before your sealing" said naruto a bit anxious "ah, yes naruto-kun it will take some years for me too totally bring it out maybe 6 or 5 years" said kyuubi a bit sad "what why" said naruto angrily "because they are baby year memory they are clotted it takes some time so they are fully available" said kyuubi "anyways let's start your training" said kyuubi a bit happily

(timeskip- 9:36 PM)

to say kyuubi's training was tough would be an understatement it was downright crazy but it was all worth it he created seal tags an added it all over he's body they were wight seals now he could carry max half kg later on in years he would carry maybe a lot more he was determined to do he's best he's maximum kage bunshin was a lot say 19564 kage bunshin he could already do Katon:Gokyakuu no jutsu and fuuton:daitoppa kyuubi had said that " you have 3 elements katon, fuuton and raiton , you must have got katon and raiton by me so you can do them all equally" he got to know that in he's mindscape he could move time slower or faster and it would not affect outside he's mindscape he could work really hard in he's mindscape and he wont get tired , but he would have to do taijutsu outside as it wont affect he's muscles with this he got the conclusion 'I can try everything in my mindscape except taijutsu' in all he had worked five days in he's mindscape and it affected only one hour outside

He really had to have to train seriously as he was going to go to he's apartment he heard a scream "um,did I hear a scream. Yeah I did" said naruto talking to no one in particular "have to know who screamed" he said as he ran to the location coming into a skid, he looked to the person to find a girl with lavender eyes and a huge jacket on her he knew her she was Hyuuga Hinata the Hyuuga Heiress with a person with the kumo headband on his shoulders "hey, kid run or else i'm gonna kill ya" said the kiri nin , naruto wont run as he knew that konoha had multiple times kidnapping of hyuugas, if kirigakure got another byakugan it could result in a fourth shinobi war

as said the one word he kept hearing from villagers who wanted to kill him "Fuck off" time stopped as the kiri nin had he's mouth agape with anger in it as he tried to move but naruto took the chance and moved quickly behind him and had a chakra enchanced punch to he's neck and then moved quickly threw handseals "Katon: gokyakyu no jutsu" as he burned the man alive "that's all you have to do uzumaki" naruto moved just in time to see hyuuga hiashi come off from a corned "Oh Hyuuga-sama" said naruto with a little smile "it's hiashi for you uzumaki, you saved my daughter from kumo" hiashi spat the word kiri with disgust

"it was nothing if that kiri nin wasn't surprised I would have died "no uzumaki I was here when you came" said hiashi "i thank you for that i'm indebt to you" said hiashi "well, I will take it at a later date" said naruto with a smile as he went away "was that naruto" whispered hinata as she was in a daze

"well, well who is a prince on a horse" said kyuubi "not a time to joke kyuu-chan"said naruto with a sigh "yeah, yeah but did you see her blush so cute" said kyuubi mischievously, naruto sweatdroped as he walked back to his apartment and went to sleep life was going to be a bit uneasy

(Hogwarts )

albus percival wulfric brian dumbledore was mad ,no really, first he had to kidnap the kid which he felt had a lot of magic , was the prophecy child, the potter's kid had died so he obliviated them and put the kid with them saying it was their child now the kid disappeared right after he kept him with the dursleys he knew that they would abuse him and then he even prepared the weasleys ron to befriend him and the weasleys newest child a girl born a year after harry, dumbledore told molly that harry would marry the girl ginerva , Ginny for short , after that molly would have the potter wealth. Now the kid was gone he remembered the day he went to those unknown lands

(flashback)

dumbledore knew after the prophecy that the child of the longbottoms were out even the potters child was out , so he would have to search for this child of the prophecy , he had gotten a call from the ministry of magic that they had found some unknown magic radiating from this place in the pacific ocean so they went to this place and what they found was dumbstrucking a powerful force field and a fidelius charm fragments plus a whole knew continent so they chose someone to go there and find what was there this someone was dumbledore

they made some runes so the force field wont affect him and they send him in unknown to dumbledore this was a experiment and when he went in the force field blasted the aurors outside to cinders .

(currently with dumbledore)

when he first went in dumbledore had felt as if he was in some volcano but he couldn't feel any pain, it was confusing . Next he fell from the sky so he used his magic to fly. He saw he was in a forest area so he kept flying for a while , some hours later in which he was getting impatient he saw some town or city he used some more magic for a boost and what he saw made him dread

there was a gigantic fox in the middle of the place waving his nine tails around causing shock waves and fire and there was this people going about trying to hurt the fox , he thought 'if I have the power of this fox tom will be no more ' so he went to go and use the fox but he felt some strong magic coming from the other side when he turned about he saw that a small baby was taking the fox in his stomach 'the kid surely must be the prophecy child such magic at such a small age and if he doesn't be a prophecy child I could mold him into one' quietly chuckling he saw the fox was gone and the kid was radiating more power quickly he took the kid made a Gemini clone of him and apparated to the entrance of the barrier

He put glamours on him so he looked like a perfect james clone and had lily's eyes. dumbledore took the kid out of the barrier back to Hogwarts he saw that the aurors weren't there but he just went back , unknown to him the ministry had apparently had forgotten about the place as soon as dumbledore went in the barrier

(flashback end)

and then he kept the kid at the dursleys no he was not there how could a mere kid suddenly disappear he would need the kid , he would have to find him he was dumbledore leader of light and when the kid kills riddle he would make declare him the next dark lord with the philosopher's stone with him he last forever

To be continued

Rasenkai: there TBC liked the story naruto, bye the way my story has reached 162 views and 144 visitors ,thanks

naruto: huh it's confusing at the end actually where did dumbledore land

Rasenkai: to all dumbledore had landed at the end of the land of fire I checked naruto wikis for it

Naruto: good any spoilers for next chapter

Rasenkai: oh a spoiler ok here

spoiler alert : whoa, a emo uchiha that's some thing right Kyuu-chan "yeah I hate those emos always brooding" replied kyuubi as the uchiha' eyes went to naruto and then narrowed "hey naruto make this a part of your act make him your rival" spoiler end

Rasenkai : next time The Uchiha Rival and The Meeting of the Spy . R n R , bye


	3. The Uchiha RIval and Meeting of the spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naruto makes sasuke his rival , naruto defeats mizuki

Rasenkai: chapter 3 up , yes i'm not dead

naruto: what's gonna be there

Rasenkai: didn't you read the chapter before this, I showed a major spoiler

Naruto: ah ,yes

Rasenkai: as for a reviews it will be shown down after the chaps over

Naruto: * sweat drops *

Rasenkai : on with the chapter

naruto: hey wait

disclaimer: me not own anything

(Time skip 5years december)

In 5 years not much was changed in the village of konoha, the hokage became much older , the villagers anger for the kyuubi became much stronger, but the most change became of naruto because of his mindscape and determination he became really strong. He's muscles became stronger and he became a little ripped he's hair became shoulder length but he hid that with kyuubi's chakra genjutsu a sannin level jutsu. Currently he could do 15 B rank ,6 A rank ,1 S rank and 6 C rank jutsu most of them were katon and raiton techniques he even learned in doton and suiton ,but not much became of his genjutsu, he had learned that genjutsu was he's weak point but ninjutsu was a strong point.

(mindscape)

"Kyuu-chan , where are you" said a 10 year old naruto "hey naruto, what is it" said kyuubi "i wanted to ask what is which rank am I at now based on my strenght" said naruto " well naruto your chakra is sannin level because of my chakra going into your chakra coils and mixing , your chakra control is high- chunnin level , ninjutsu jonin level, taijutsu low -jonin level , genjutsu mid-chunnin level, kenjutsu- tokibetsu jonin level , all in all your high chunnin level" said a grinning queen kitsune " naruto, your going to start the academy tommorrow to hide your skills , you have to be the academy dobe" said a frowning kyuubi "it's all to hide your skills they might suspect that your getting influenced by their so called 'demon'" said a sad kyuubi " no problem kyuu-chan" said a smilling naruto " goodnight" said naruto as he disapeared .

(timeskip morning)

"i want something to drink, gimme something to drink" , Bam "ouch" said our protagnist as he fell from he's bed sleepily , "gotta make breakfast, wait it's academy day, I will eat at ichiraku's" he said to himself as he went to the shower and came back 5 minutes later "gotta run" he said as he took he's allowance from he's locker and ran out of he's apartment "kyuu-chan, you there" naruto asked as he reached ichiraku's and brought a miso ramen "naruto, where will I go I'm always in your seal" kyuubi said a bit irately 'sorry' naruto said as he gulped down he's ramen , gave the money and went to the academy

(konoha shinobi academy)

Just as he reached the class he saw many people playing around and a bunch of clan heirs , nara, akimichi, yamanaka, inuzuka , aburame , uchiha , hyuuga , wait hyuuga ? Uchiha ? . oh yes , the uchiha massacre by itachi uchiha , elder brother of sasuke uchiha . Great a emo a brooder and a avenger ,

' whoa, a emo uchiha that's some thing right Kyuu-chan' "yeah I hate those emos always brooding" replied kyuubi as the uchiha' eyes went to naruto and then narrowed "hey naruto make this a part of your act make him your rival" 'say what , why should I' said a frowning naruto ' I feel that by doing so we will be able to remove him from the darkness' replied kyuubi 'and anyways at the exam time we will show how we don't care about him' she continued

and as such time went on naruto was made to like one of the uchiha fanclub banshee a haruno , he hated those bubblegum shits , because of the haruno girl's parents he was treated more badly , he was acting more and more like a clown and dobe by wearing a orange damned jumpsuit. And finally it was time for the exam

(timeskip 6 months month-june)

"finally kyuubi , it's time to show class who's a dobe particularly that INUzuka" naruto said as he threw the jumpsuit in the bin and put on a black t-shirt with a a red spiral on the back , a black wrist band, a fingerless gloves with some spikes on top , a jacket which he zipped close half way across he's chest and finally a trench coat which had strips of red and orange flames down . "i'm looking totally bad-ass ,mwhahaha" he laughed 'certainly' kyuubi thought "and now to close the genjutsu" he said as kyuubi moved hear youki and closed the genjutsu

naruto moved across town as people eyed him strangely as if he had gone mad , but he paid them no heed and he shunshined across town to the academy 'shunshin rules ' he thought and he kicked the academy doors open "hear ye , hear ye Uzumaki naruto is here" he said as he flashed a grin and a lot of girls blushed , strangely even some of the fanclub ones

"NARUTO , WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ,SASUKE-KUN IS WAY BETTER" a certain banshee screamed "shut the fuck up banshee , konoha might go deaf ,fucker" naruto said as sakura was shocked how come naruto who likes her so much become like this "i..i..i" she stuttered as the class laughed even sasuke chuckled inside sasuke was jumping in joy

just then iruka the academy teacher came out "today the academy exam is there you have to do 3 jutsu one the kawarimi , two the henge and three the bunshin ok line up" he said as the civilians went first not much people were chosen , then went the clan heads all passed then he's time came "Uzumaki naruto" iruka announced "hai" naruto answered as he kawarimied with a student , did a perfect henge of iruka , he waited as kyuubi ate he his chakra then did a bunshin " naruto , ninjutsu pass" iruka said as he moved the students for the weapon test here too naruto passed with a bulls-eye , later the written too he passed and then came the taijutsu where mizuki which he had a doubt that wanted him to fail , came too be a opponent as iruka said " you have too have at least 4 hits on mizuki -sensei to pass" as always the civilians failed , clan heads passed then came he's chance

"uzumaki naruto" iruka said 'what's wrong with him he's not acting the same ' he inwardly said " the kyuubi child" mizuki thought ' of course he will..' mizuki couldnt even finish as naruto sped forward sending a kick to the chin , turning his whole body 180 degree , and sending another kick to his chin. He quickly sped threw the air upwards and when he was directly above mizuki he dropped down turning his body like a rotating bullet and smashed into mizuki, as mizuki had blood coming from he's mouth.

All were speechless and had their eyes poping from their sockets. Just as mizuki was going to crash into the ground, naruto jumped while he was spinning kicked mizuki and back-flipped onto the ground

"damn, that combo always makes me a bit dizzy" naruto said "n-n-naruto passes" iruka stuttered

while all this was happening two very important facts were there one: sasuke was very angry, "dobe, you can't do all this become the dobe you are" sasuke was repeating. And two: mizuki was nearly crying , his perfect plan was going to end badly"

and so the exam was over the rookie of the year is ….. naruto uzumaki . And naruto was madly happy , while this was going hinata was a bit worried naruto can't do this he was the class dobe. But she still was happy, just then naruto ran towards her and said "yo, hinata hope congrats on passing" and he kissed her cheek , he kissed HER , this was all she needed and she fainted " che, always faints" naruto said as he moved towards a training ground.

Mizuki was having a bad day, no a VERY bad day , the demon nearly killed him. Now he would have to initiate the plan. He went after the demon and caught him going to a training ground "hey naruto, would you like to turn into chunin rank a secret exam is being conducted by the hokage and I would like you to turn into chunin , wouldn't you want to be godaime hokage" he he now the demon would be dead.

Naruto was angry that mizuki was trying to decieve him now it's time for some action that mizuki had told him to steal the forbidden kinjutsu scroll. Yes , yes he would steal it but then he would also tell on him.

The hokage was having some troubles a total of 1060 papers needed to be seen, signed and approved . And on top of that naruto told him of mizuki's defection , oh god, he wants to retire not take this trash.

(training ground 44)

also known as forest of death, where mizuki will be dead and ,much much more, here naruto was reading through the scroll, hmmm, 'kage bunshin already learned , oh bunshin daibhahukka need to learn lets copy ' he thought as hen copied it on a empty scroll. 'chakra sabre , need to learn, how to use multiple affinities at once , need to learn...' he kept to that plane of thought as he copied almost all of the scroll. Just as mizuki was sensed

" ok , lets close this thing" he said as he closed, mizuki appeared "hello,naruto do you want to know why the villagers hate you?" mizuki grinned "yeah,yeah, kyuubi sealed in me , villagers think I'm kyuubi , now fuck off." naruto said and yawned openly " you brat , now you will gimme the scroll and die like a nice little demon" mizuki said and threw a huge windmill shuriken "damn, those huge shuriken" naruto said as he jumped in the air did a backflip as he jumped on a branch "that's it fuuton:daitoppa" naruto said as he did multiple seals and released a gale of air , mizuki took another shuriken, but it was to late as the air tore through his body and threw him across some trees and slammed him down"sh-sh-shit" mizuki stuttered as he fell unconsious.

"let's take him to the hokage, he will execute him" naruto said as he flung mizuki on his shoulder and took to hokage tower

(hokage tower- hokage office)

naruto arrived and threw mizuki on the floor "mizuki , captured hokage-sama" naruto said "anbu" the hokage called and a anbu with a bear mask appeared "take the traitor and execute him in the dungeons" the hokage replied and the bear mask anbu took mizuki away "the capture of a chunnin rank traitor will be added to your account" hokage to naruto "hai" naruto said as he went home in his mind he had on thought 'hope genin days will be nice' he did not no how much surprises he had

(Hogwarts- dumbledore's office)

Dumbledore was seething the potter brat wasn't found yet the new school year was almost starting, he would have to find him or else he's plan would be in vain , he would have to start finding the brat, but where would he be , maybe , just maybe the owls would find him or else he would have to send fawks , the phoenix which he had forcefully turned by runes into he's pet. Something must be done

Rasenkai: well the reviews

Reviews: answers

EveJHoang: Yes , it's my first fiction, so I have trouble with writing , the idea of just came up in my head and nobody even wrote it . Will try to do better , thanx for the review

Guest: since this is a guest review , if your reading it , the text wall problem I will try to find a answer, I will try to do better , thanx for the review

Sakura lisel: thanks for telling me of that glitch , I will fix it , by the way the question which I pose it's answer will be there next chap or the other one after it, where kyuubi explains to naruto how the glamours wore off .

Sakura lisel: again , it will be shown in a major flashback in the next chap, thanx for the review

mattcun: I will try posting 2 chaps in one week , thanx for the review even though it was short it encouraged me to write more.

EveJHoang: chaos was a part of this story , lol

reviews over

naruto: whoa your a worse manipulator rasenkai

rasenkai: that's a part of fics , dumbass

sasuke: I'm a emo , fuck you

rasenkai: ok , ok see you next chap spoiler time

spoiler:

"I am the super bridge builder Tazuna" tazuna declared

spoiler over

Rasenkai: read and review

Rasenkai: Next time= Becoming Genin


	4. Becoming Genin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naruto becomes genin , Team 7 meets Tazuna

Rasenkai: chapter 4 up

Naruto: took you long enough

Sasuke: shut up dobe...

Naruto:teme, how did you come in this chat

Sasuke: rasenkai,introduced me dobe.

Rasenkai: ok , ok disclaimer

Disclaimer: me not own naruto or hp

"haaa" naruto yawned as he woke from his bed " it's team time" he said with that he took a instant ramen from the fridge and heated it. While heating he exercised . Twenty minutes later he was at the academy. When he went inside the first thing he saw was a lot of fan girls drool covered face. "hey fan girls are poisoned , Sasuke did you do it?." he said loudly , Sasuke grew a tick mark , and kiba fell headfirst laughing " SHUT UP , NARUTO-BAKA" sakura screeched "sorry, did you say something" naruto said as he removed a pair of ear plugs ,meanwhile a certain some one sneezed, this caused more laughing just then iruka came "students back to your place" he said "Ok, students today you will be genin, the team goes like this , Team 1..." naruto was in his thoughts thinking that it will be a nice life as genin just then he heard his name "Team 7 is naruto uzumaki , Sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno, with jonin sensei as kakashi hatake " iruka announced "YES, SEE INO-PIG TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL" she screeched , before ino could answer naruto had enough , he focused all killing intent into he's mouth making he's voice demonic "SHUT THE FUCK OFF FAN GIRL"

he said this was too much for sakura she fainted while some off the faint hearted fell unconscious , iruka continued a bit disturbed "Team 8 is kiba inuzuka, hinata hyuuga and shino aburame, your sensei is kurenai yuhi" he continued " Team 9 still in circulation, Team 10 is Ino yamanaka , choji akimichi and shikamaru nara, that's it be good genin and follow your dreams, your jonin will come after the lunch break" he said as he went out smiling

All of the teams had left but team 7s sensei had yet to come ' I shouldn't have thought that kakashi would come early' naruto thought as he drifted into he's mindscape as he had something to ask kyuubi,

Mindscape

he soon appeared in the seal and rushed at the castle, calling her name "what's up naruto" kyuubi called she was near the newly made swimming pool " I wanted to ask you about the other bijuu" he asked , kyuubi raised a eyebrow " what off it" what happens when you become a 2 bijuu in a single body" he asked " You gain both off their abilities" she asked surprised "now you must go someone's coming" she said

outside Mindscape

Kakashi appeared and looked at them " meet me at the rooftop" he said as he shunshined away, sasuke stood and waked towards the roof, sakura behind him. Naruto merely shunshined at the roof surprising kakashi.

Soon all of them appeared , kakashi stepped forward "so now that you all are here lets introduce ourselves, our likes, dislikes , dreams for the future etc" he said "but sensei can you introduce yourself first" sakura said , kakashi sighed " Okay, My name is kakashi hatake , my likes are reading my book , dislike is none of your business , dreams for future is none of your business"he said all of them sweat dropped and thought the same thing ' we got to know nothing from him' "okay pinky you next" he said " My name is sakura haruno my like is..." he glanced at sasuke and squealed " my dreams for future are.." she looked at sasuke "my dislikes are naruto-baka and ino-pig" kakashi sighed ' a fan girl' "ok emo you next" he said

" my name is sasuke uchiha , my likes are none, my dislikes are none , my dream .. no my ambition is to kill a certain person and revive my clan" he said , kakashi sighed ' a avenger' "he thought ok Blondie you next" he said " my name is naruto uzumaki , I don't like anything except training , my dislikes are a lot , my dream does not matter" he said quietly , kakashi looked surprised ' didn't sandaime said that he wanted to be hokage' "ok be at training ground 7 tomorrow for your genin test" he said " but didn't we do that already" sakura screeched " that was to remove the weaklings, and a suggestion -don't eat your breakfast " kakashi said and poofed away ' just perfect for testing that jutsu' naruto said darkly as he shunshined away

The Next Day

Naruto woke up, did he's normal exercises which consisted of straining the muscles, for agility . He put on he's new clothing and went to eat his breakfast , despite his sensei saying.

Training Ground 7

Naruto went there and saw that he's teammates were there so he quickly went into a bush and went into a meditative position soon he came to a familiar place.

Mindscape

kyuubi was sitting on a arm chair sunbathing she saw naruto appear and coming towards her "oh naruto-kun , did you come here to ask something" she asked "can you continue about that story of that sage, since my sensei is yet to come" he answered " oh but it is a long story" she said "no problem" he quickly answered " ok, so my father and creator the Rikudō Sennin was a prince , he's mother named him Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. He possessed his mother's eyes and also a third eye with the Rinne Sharingan.

His mother Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was the first person with chakra. She soon gave birth to his brother Hamura Ōtsutsuki . Soon kaguya was getting possesive with her powers, since she ate the chakra fruit of the shinju which gave birth to chakra, it brought to her mind insanity. she fused with shinju and became a monster called juubi so hagoromo and his brother sealed her into hagoromo and he became the first jinchūriki. He was revered as a god. He then spread Ninshūwhich soon became ninjutsu , which he didn't want to become. When on his death bed he converted juubi's chakra into the tailed beasts, while he sealed the juubi's body which became the moon."she taught. "wait, what became of hamura" he asked

"hmmm, ah, While my father was teaching Ninshū , the juubi's chakra when he rampaged had spread beyond the elemental countries which hagoromo called the After. The people in the after somehow caught it and absorbed it since they didn't have it from the begaining, they got a deformed and strained beyond repair version , which they called 'Magic', which in reality was just Will Materialization with a bit of chakra enhancement , they kept getting more and more in numbers and they created just the same wars like the elemental countess's clan wars.

Hagoromo didn't want this to happen , he had seen all this with his rinnegan , so with his remaining powers on his death bed. He created a special barrier made from his soul which will not allow anybody outside of the elemental countries to enter or leave , and anybody who goes outside with out their will , will be brought back immediately . It was powered by our chakra and we became the country's guardians , Hagoromo was dieing quickly so he fused with hamura and told him to become the magic user's or Wizard's god , which he became he was known as 'Merlin'"kyuubi told naruto "wait, made from his soul ?" naruto asked "yeah, what was it called... yes, Horcrux, basically he put his soul in the barrier, it can also be used to cheat death since it's a part of your soul , you will be reborn in it" she said "but didn't he fuse with hamura ?" naruto asked "yes, but since he fused he was absorbed by hamura , they were two minds sharing one body like us, once they die they will go back and be with the barrier" she said " Now go we will talk later kakashi is coming"

Outside

Kakashi shunshined near them , naruto jumped from the bush and walked towards them "YOUR LATE" sakura screeched "i got lost on the road of life" kakashi said "Your lieing " sakura accused " ok, ok let's start the test , you have to take this 2 bells from me whoever doesn't gets send back to the academy" kakashi said " but sensei , there is only 2 bells?" she said "yes that's why 1 will be send back" he said "wait, wait, wait 2 bells , I never heard of 2 cell teams, hmmm, Look underneath the underneath" naruto thought kakashi removes a alarm clock setting the time" you got till evening , start" kakashi announced just as he said they jumped away "hmm, sakura near a tree , sasuke underneath the tree , where's naruto?" kakashi thought just as he said that naruto burst from the ground taking kakashi of guard enough for him to give him a punch on his chin , making kakashi fly in the sky as he fell on the ground , he stood facing naruto

"As your sensei I will teach you lessons, lesson 1 taijutsu as he said that he appeared near naruto , trying to strike him on his chest but he was kicked in the air by a kick, naruto appeared on top of him gave him a roundhouse kick and then turning like a tornado s,pinning and striking directly on a falling kakashi's chest "tornado strike combo" naruto said the combo "he strikes like Gai, wait , that combo was B rank " kakashi thought as he hit the ground naruto appeared on top of a crater which was created by kakashi's crash , kakashi appeared behind him and kicked him , but he poofed " a clone ?" he thought

"let's see sakura" he thought again , he vanished and appeared behind sakura "Lesson 2 Genjutsu" he muttered giving sakura horrifying genjutsu "Kunoichi of the year , huh" he said as he vanished again just as he vanished naruto jumped from the bush with sasuke they both tried to wake her up " sakura wake up" naruto said , sakura woke looking at sasuke and tried to jump on him "sasuke your..." she tried to say something but naruto put hand on her mouth with sasuke "speak softly kakashi wants us to fight with each other but in reality he wants us to be a team and fight him" naruto said sakura nods " ok here's the plan ..."

20 Minutes later

sasuke jumps from the bush and runs toward kakashi " oh, so your coming alone" kakashi says and runs toward him " Lesson 3 Ninjutsu" kakashi says just when he try's to make hand signs he gets hit by a punch which sends him flying in the air , naruto appear in the air and grabs kakashi's ankle then throws him downward just as he throws him he kicks him on his spine throwing hardly down when he hits the ground he sees multiple exploding tags which explodes

"Shit" he thinks as he gets blown away. Just then the alarm rings "You all lose" kakashi says getting from the crater he created "who says that" sasuke says removing the bells "ok but one of you goes to the academy" he says "Oh really , how about if I show you this?" naruto said removing 'Icha Icha Paradise' from his pocket and then removing a lighter and clicking it . Kakashi's eyes widen "don't , don't light it" he says "oh then should I do this" naruto replies , clicking the lighter close and then opening the book "nami-chan don't do that" he starts to say "DON'T , ok,ok you pass" kakashi speaks really worried "meet me here tomorrow to start missions" he says , taking his book and poofing away.

The next 4 months went pretty quickly , they were on a schedule of fucking chores...ahem...D-rank missions. Naruto was already fed up of this chores. But he never did it himself . He just put his clones to work , which angered kakashi a lot , kakashi was thinking of telling the hokage of this . But naruto blackmailed the hokage...ahem... gifted the hokage with a small ,tiny, gift. So that he doesn't interfere

Flashback

"naruto, why were you using clones during the D-rank missions which I give you" the hokage told naruto

"Sandaime-sama , it's a mission can't we use jutsu" naruto said with a small, unnoticeable smirk

the sandaime couldn't say anything , since missions were for shinobi and if he did say that D-rank were chores he would be caught and it might result in a civil war

"oh and hokage-sama , here's a gift" naruto said and tossed a scroll on the desk , while going away

the sandaime untied the scroll and looked at it's contents

Dear Jiji

here is a gift for you to get rid of your paper work ,it's just one word though

Kage bunshin

naruto

PS: don't interfere in my work this is a gift to remember

hiruzen was in shock and then a grin appeared on his face "paper work Die"

Flashback end

Today Team 7 was there for a new mission " hmmm, there is the usual capture tora and..." hiruzen couldn't finish as sasuke screamed "I DON'T WANT ANYMORE D-RANK MISSIONS" he screamed "sasuke don't speak to the hokage like that" kakashi said " I second that , I can't take it anymore . At least give me a C-rank " Naruto said "kakashi do you think that your team is ready for a C-rank" hokage-sama replied "hmmm, yes" kakashi answered

"Okay bring him in" hokage said as the doors opened in walked a old man

"I am the super bridge builder Tazuna" tazuna declared

"Is this it a group of brats , a pink haired girl who looks like she can die any second , a emo ,a cyclops and a bad-ass looking kid" he said obviously drunk

team 7 minus naruto was mad

"Team 7 your given a C-rank mission , a escort mission you have to escort tazuna to wave country and save him from bandits who might attack" hokage answered

"Okay team meet me tomorrow at the Gate with everything you want to bring packed" kakashi said and disappeared

Tomorrow

Naruto was relaxing underneath a tree in a deep meditation he appeared in the seal

Mindscape

Kyuubi was sunbathing "ummm, what's up naruto-kun do you want more training" she said "No, I wanted to ask you to continue your lecture on that topic about magic" he answered " I don't know much since I don't like going outside this continent , but I will tell you what I know" she said "so lets start" she said "So, after hamura taught wizards about the ways of peace ,he's body was getting way too old so he got 4 pupils to continue his ways they were called , Godric Gryffindor ,Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, they had their own ways but sticked together. Godric was brash and idiotic , I hated him he was manipulative too. Salazar was cunning very much like Madara . Helga was too loyal and believed everything what she heard . And Rowena was just like sakura except the fan girl part.

So once hamura died , they all got together and made this castle which was called Hogwarts where they taught children magic, it still there. But Salazar didn't like muggle-borns , he called them mudblood, he wanted the castle free of them , but he's teammates didn't like the idea so he left them , he's just like madara" she told naruto "he kyuu-chan do you think I can control magic" he asked her "naruto of course you can I told you it's just will materialization , but the wizards had underdeveloped chakra coils so they made a focus point called a wand but in reality it was made from chakra trees and summons" she told him "ok your sensei is coming" she told him

Outside

"hey it's quite early " he said as he walked out going towards he's comrades "ok, so everybody is here let's go" kakashi said

Tbc...

Rasenkai: Hey , everybody , there is this poll on my profile (fanfiction one) about what Blood line naruto gets PLEASE vote. And the spoiler is here

Spoiler

"FOUND HIM" dumbledore say's as he takes hold of his wand and goes forward

Spoiler end

Rasenkai: next time 'Fighting in Wave'

Rasenkai: Read and Review . Buh-bye


	5. Fighting in Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto fights Zabuza

Rasenkai: hmmm, chapter 5 is up

Naruto: Hey why update so slow

Rasenkai: I'm sick naruto-baka

Naruto: don't call me Baka

Rasenkai: what ever

Disclaimer: Check it in Chapter 1

Last time

"hey it's quite early " he said as he walked out going towards he's comrades "ok, so everybody is here let's go" kakashi said

Now

Team 7 was walking with tazuna and it had been 20 minutes already sakura was asking kakashi a lot of questions and naruto and sasuke were quite . It was very quite and naruto was bored a lot . He suddenly felt a presence and he looked around and found a puddle ' it's not rained in two months what's a puddle doing here' he looked at kakashi and saw him looking at it too.

They crossed the puddle and walked away when suddenly two masked people jumped from a bush, with a chain connected to their hands which wore gauntlets , they caught kakashi in between their chain and skewered him. "one down" one of them said, and started running towards them , sakura was crying , sasuke was sweating and tazuna shocked. Sasuke removed a kunai and took a defensive stance

Naruto ran towards them making a hand seal " kage bunshin" he said making a clone which disappeared, naruto removed a kunai , infusing it with raiton chakra and then throwing it at the chain. " ha, that's it" said one of the masked people. The chakra enchanced kunai was caught in the hole of the chain , hitting a tree, making the masked people unable to move. " Gozu and Mizu the demon brothers ,what are you doing here" naruto said but didn't get a reply, the demon brothers disconnected the chain

And started went to give a punch at naruto but naruto disappeared , appearing behind them with the clone made before "Katon:Gokyakuu no jutsu" ( fire release : great fireball), "fuuton: Daitoppa (wind release: great breakthrough)" was heard behind them the wind infusing with fire making a very huge fire ball hitting the brothers on the back killing them both "great work naruto and sasuke" kakashi said suddenly appearing "but sensei...you..you were killed" sakura said shocked

"actually, kakashi-sensei did a kawarimi" naruto said pointing at the skewered log " you're correct naruto. Naruto you did a good job defeating two chunin rank missing nin , sasuke you defended tazuna from them in case naruto got defeated and you sakura were the worst , you did nothing" kakashi said with a frown " tazuna-san we need to talk" kakashi says

20 minutes later

"so basically Gato took over your village and is now looting it" kakashi said as he looked at tazuna with a impassive gaze "yes and since I don't have so much money I couldn't take a higher up mission

"team, what do you think of it do you want to continue, it could be dangerous by now this mission is B-rank" kakashi announced " I will continue since I want to see how powerful this gato is" naruto said "i will continue too" sasuke said " me too" sakura continued with a bit of nervousness "Ok but tazuna -San you will have to give a higher amount of money" kakashi says to tazuna " thank you ,thank you" tazuna kept thanking them

In wave country

They had reached wave country walking towards the village when suddenly naruto felt a presence he looked at a bush and threw a kunai which struck the bush , out came a rabbit. "naruto-baka why did you try to harm a poor rabbit" sakura screeched "shut your trap" naruto said " look at the coat of that rabbit it's summer so it should be brown but it's white so someone used to keep it as a pet and kawarimi with it so as to not get hit" naruto stated when suddenly a huge cleaver came swirling in the air

"Every body duck" kakashi commanded and dodged taking tazuna down with him. A man appeared above the cleaver "Kakashi no Sharingan , of course that's why the demon brothers didn't stand a chance against you" the man said "Zabuza Momochi , Demon of the mist ,one of the seven swordsmen of the mist , wielder of the blade Kubikiribōchō and a A rank missing nin. Team this is now A-rank mission , don't fret because take care of Zabuza kakashi stated , adjusting his headband revealing his Sharingan "Team do a manji formation, do not worry, I will protect you with my life" kakashi stated "though such a protection is useless" zabuza stated instantly appearing in the center of the formation,

As Zabuza was about to make an attack with his sword, Kakashi raced toward them and stabs Zabuza in the stomach with his kunai. Just as the it hit him it turned into water and it collapsed into a puddle as the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, "It was my 'Mizu bunshin no jutsu kakashi" zabuza said ,Zabuza proceeded to slice Kakashi in half, but Kakashi's body too dissolved into water, surprising Zabuza 'Kakashi's Sharingan must have copied the Mizu bunshin' he thought as Zabuza charged toward him. Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, "It's over Zabuza Momochi"

To everyone's surprise, a second Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and grabbed him, and the first Zabuza turned to a pool of water 'Another Mizu bunshin' kakashi thought . Kakashi attempted to break free of Zabuza's grasp, but was instead thrown into the nearby lake. As he emerged, Zabuza appeared on it's surface "now kakashi take this 'Suirō no Jutsu '" he said making numerous handseals which in turn trapped kakashi within a water prison "now kakashi I will kill your students in front of you" he said making another Mizu bunshin and sending it towards them.

"That's it enough" naruto said surprising zabuza "oh and what are you going to do play 'ninja'" zabuza replied chuckling "naruto take tazuna and run away with sasuke and sakura protect yourselves I will be ok , zabuza needs to remove his hands from this prison to kill me" kakashi said to them " i'm not gonna run away" naruto said stepping forward " protect tazuna-san I will be back" naruto spoke to sasuke "oh so the brat's gonna be a hero" zabuza said as the mizu bunshin came forward " naruto , no" kakashi said trying to get out of it , naruto did numerous hand seals "fuuton:Daitoppa" he said spitting out a huge sphere of wind throwing away the mizu bunshin , but it pierced a tree with his kubikiribōchō , holding it for support "oh so the brat has a punch" the real zabuza stated.

The mizu bunshin landed on the ground taking his sword with him and throwing it at naruto, naruto jumped from it's way just in time because the bunshin appeared at his spot holding taking hold of the sword at swiping it. It than proceeded to cut at him with a fury of sword slashes which naruto dodged

"Brat , just die already" zabuza stated already losing his patience while kakashi was whooping in joy , his student was on par with a A-rank missing nin bunshin, oh joy. Meanwhile naruto was trying to dodge yet again a sword slash. Just for the mizu bunshin to jump and kick him and then cut him "yes , killed him" zabuza stated just to see the

'naruto' to poof signaling it to be a kage bunshin. "Hey if your looking for me i'm here" naruto said "now fight with this" naruto said making a cross hand seal "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he said making 100 clones all made for fighting the mizu bunshin 'now to prepare my jutsu' he thought

Flashback

"he kyuu-chan you said that some of your chakra was mixed with mine hence the huge chakra reserve"naruto said they were currently talking about jutsus "yes , so ?" she asked "you also said with your chakra I can make chakra arms" he said " yes , but what are you talking about" she asked confused " I was thinking of making my own jutsu , it's based on the version 1 chakra cloak ," he said

"and I wanted to make something else too..."

Flashback end

'Now concentrate' he thought channeling chakra through out his body making it glow purple, 'form' he thought "Chakura Sōsa āto Jutsu " he said , making a purplish cloak surrounding him, he put his hands on the ground

"Chakura sōso āto : Dantō supaiku" he said making the chakra surrounding him disappear into the ground , he then waved his hand upwards making spikes come out from the ground piercing the fighting mizu bunshin which killed 40 kage bunshin , Kakashi was scared ' what was that jutsu I couldn't even copy it' he thought , zabuza was surprised "oh , so the kid could defeat my bunshin , now defeat this"

he said making 20 mizu bunshin which quickly started running towards naruto who wasn't even fazed. He waved his hands downwards , making the spikes disappear into the ground " Chakura sōsa āto: Shīrudochakura" he said making the chakra appear from the ground forming a shield ,absorbing the impact of the strike from the bunshin, naruto then opened his palm facing the bunshin

"Chakura sōsa āto: Dantō supaiku" he said and made the shield sprout spikes which then went flying piercing all the mizu bunshin. "now to finish you" naruto said waving his hands making two huge zabuza's size hands made of chakra come out of the water on which zabuza was standing , t"Chakura sōsa āto: Suterusu hokaku" he said making the hands keep him in place ,he then waved he's hands inwards making all the spikes of chakra turn into blobs , which gathered onto he's body , he then pointed at zabuza with his hand , his index finger outwards along with his first finger , the others inwards , "Chakura sōsa āto: Chakura buki"

he said making two arms come out from his back , both palms flat hovering above his hand, a small ball was made , it started turning and bulging in appearance they kept growing and then stopped at a size of a baseball "Chakurabīmu o supairaru"naruto said firing it at zabuza , it hit him ,piercing him in the stomach " gaaaaaaaa"

zabuza screamed , he spat blood , the beam of chakra had passed through his stomach , damaging his organs ,the huge hands keeping zabuza in place then started growing ,zabuza who was still screaming was kept in place , they then sprouted spikes outwards "Chakura sōsa āto: Chakura Dantō yari taki no sōgi " naruto said making the spikes pierce zabuza as well as break many of his bones , making zabuza scream louder , then the chakra covering him spitted him out , it then returned to naruto ,zabuza banged a tree , breaking through it , and falling head first onto the ground with the tree falling down on him . The water prison which zabuza created had already broken making kakashi free

Sasuke just stared , the dead last finished 21 mizu bunshin and didn't even sweat , he took on zabuza a A-rank missing nin and didn't die , Why couldn't he be so strong, he would ask naruto about that jutsu and then he would get power to kill itachi

Sakura was scared , the dead last defeated a A-rank missing nin , what else did he hid , anyways sasuke-kun was much better than anybody

Tazuna was sweating ,ninjas had so much power , with this Wave would be free

Kakashi was scared , Naruto hid a lot of things , and that move it was with out any handseals , so he couldn't even copy it . Would need to find out about that chakra too

Zabuza was scared , oh yes , that brat defeated him so easily, he would kill the kid badly and torture the brat really hard

Naruto was panting , he hadn't used the full power of that beam, it always destroyed any matter it hits in a 1 km range in full power, that's why he couldn't use it but now zabuza couldn't kill him

Team 7 and tazuna went towards zabuza, zabuza's stomach was hit by that beam, he was burning and his left hand was limping and he had lots of deep wounds , suddenly a needle pierced zabuza , a person suddenly appeared beside him "thanks a lot for subduing zabuza I was on his trail for too long" the person said he had a kiri ninja head band

"your... a hunter nin" kakashi said "yes and thanks alot" the hunter nin said taking hold zabuza and then disappearing "guys I used sharingan too long I will be unconscious any moment.." kakashi said , already covering his sharingan , he fell down. Sasuke caught him "Let's go to tazuna's house" sasuke said looking at tazuna "oh.. ok" tazuna stated stuttering

At Tazuna's Home

Kakashi was on sasuke's shoulder , he was quite heavy , they arrived at tazuna's , tazuna knocked at his door , it was opened by a beautiful woman " guys meet my daughter Tsunami" he said , "oh so your the ninjas who escorted my father"tsunami said , "yes we are them" naruto said " can you give us a place so we can keep our unconscious sensei" sakura said "ah, yes ,yes " she said pointing at a sofa, sasuke threw kakashi on the bed. "so are you the only people living in the house" sakura asked "no , my son Inari is also living here , he's playing outside" Tsunami said

The Next Day

Kakashi had woken up and was sitting with his students and tazuna and tsunami at the table "guys, zabuza is alive" he said , sakura was scared , sasuke sweating and naruto stoic "But the hunter nin killed him" sakura said "No hunter nins kill on dispose the body on spot and she didn't and what did she use a senbon , sometimes senbon can be used to delay death she did exactly that" kakashi said "so the nin was a accomplice" sasuke asked "yes , and because of that and the injuries naruto gave him at least a month will be done until he will be able to move and kill" he said "So i'm going to train you people to fight with Zabuza and that nin" kakashi stated

"So let's go outside , since I can't move properly and need crutches I will only help and instruct you how to do it rest is up to yourselves" he said

Outside

"Now i'm going to teach you how to climb trees ,without using your hands"kakashi said going towards a tree and started walking on it and then down "kakashi-sensei, how did you did it" sakura asked "by adding chakra to my feet I can stick to any surface" he answered "but what's the use of it" sasuke asked "by this you can better control chakra and add more or less of it to a jutsu" kakashi answered , naruto just smirked "That's it chakra control exercise , I expected more kakashi-sensei" naruto said "naruto don't speak like that even you don't know how to do it" sakura said "did I?" naruto said calmly walking on the tree and then jumping down , "now i'm going to do my own training" naruto declared disappearing away

Everybody were silent , kakashi never expected naruto to know this exercise neither did sasuke or sakura ,all had the same thought ' naruto has a big secret'

Naruto just walked at a calm , undisturbed place and sat in meditation , he soon appeared in his mindscape

Mindscape

"So you came here for Training ,huh" kyuubi said sitting on top of the roof of the castle "yes" naruto said "well, your chakra control is good and all as well as those Chakura Sōsa āto jutsu , but you do need extra help" she continued "do you know naruto that when the Rikudō Sennin created us bijuu he also added shards of his chakra , that's why each of us have bloodlines , and I have all of the bloodlines on this planet" she said with a smirk "That's why I will give you 4 bloodlines as well as a summoning contract" she said smiling "4 bloodlines? , which how can I choose so many" he asked "i will let you choose from a select few bloodlines which are really strong and able to merge with your cells , now let me look at your cells" she said throwing him out of his mind

Outside

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster's Office

""FOUND HIM" dumbledore say's , he takes hold of his wand and goes forward , albus dumbledore had found him , meaning he found harry potter the famous brat, he had put his 'trusty' phoenix Fawkes to search for him , good thing he had put the locator charm on harry before his disappearance, the locator charm is now tracing harry through Fawkes, surprisingly harry had gone back to the place where he had found him

dumbledore waved his wand , making a number of runes appear on the floor 'damn , because of that barrier I can't go there' he thought , he would now have to do a teleport rune just to get to that place. Teleportation runes can take a long time , a month at best. He would have to put the locator charm and the a teleport rune together which will take a long time. Dumbledore was smirking , at least he found harry. That's all that matters

A matter of months before he can find him , just a month until harry would be under his thumb

Translation

Chakura Sōsa āto Jutsu: chakra manipulation art jutsu

Chakura sōso āto : Dantō supaiku: chakra manipulation art: decapitation spikes

Chakura sōsa āto: Shīrudochakura : chakra manipulation art:chakra shield

Chakura sōsa āto: Suterusu hokaku: chakra manipulation art:stealth hold

Chakura sōsa āto: Chakura buki : chakra manipulation art: chakra hands

Chakura sōsa āto: Chakura Dantō yari taki no sōgi: chakra manipulation art:

Chakurabīmu o supairaru: spiraling chakra beam

Rasenkai: so the chapter is nice , right?.

Poll is votes which are in league

Rinnegan - 2

Magnet Release (sand manipulation)- 2

Shikotsumyaku (dead bone pulse : ability to manipulate bones)- 1

Jūgo's Clan's Natural Energy Absorption ( Sage mode)- 1

Swift Release (ability to move at speed of sound)- 1

Ice Release- 1

Rasenkai: hope you like it , next chapter one of the bloodlines make an appearance

Next time: "so let's get your training started" kyuubi explained .

Next time: A month

Omake : kakashi 's dreams

kakashi was uncoinsisus , since he had overused his sharingan his chakra had taken a toll. There was darkness everywhere , when a ray of sunshine hit his eyes. "woah, IT'S..." he 's couldn't believe it it was icha icha land , the land in which icha icha books grow. "praise the lord ,three cheers to jiraiya-sama" kakashi screamed. Just then he's vision distorted "nooooooo..." kakashi said , tears in his eyes "kakashi-sensei , kakashi-sensei wake up" sakura said trying to make kakashi wake up "sakura... , you killed my icha icha books , DIE" kakashi said removing his headband and making a chidori "kyaaa" sakura screamed running away


	6. A month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a month goes by

A/n: yes this is not a chapter , I know it but please bear with my incompetence , yesterday I showed my story to my sister and she said my story was shit. I was shocked so I checked my story reviews and one of the people said the exact same words , that was my first flamer , my first story review which stated clearly that my story was garbage. My grammar is terrible to the core . So I need a beta reader. Please Pm me if you can bear with my grammar. If I can't find any beta readers , I will have to abandon my story , please if you love my story , become my beta . I promise you , I won't let my grammar disturb you . Since I can't give you a chapter here his one Omake.

Omake : kakashi 's dreams

kakashi was uncoinsisus , since he had overused his sharingan his chakra had taken a toll. There was darkness everywhere , when a ray of sunshine hit his eyes. "woah, IT'S..." he 's couldn't believe it it was icha icha land , the land in which icha icha books grow. "praise the lord ,three cheers to jiraiya-sama" kakashi screamed. Just then he's vision distorted "nooooooo..." kakashi said , tears in his eyes "kakashi-sensei , kakashi-sensei wake up" sakura said trying to make kakashi wake up "sakura... , you killed my icha icha books , DIE" kakashi said removing his headband and making a chidori "kyaaa" sakura screamed running away

poll on my profile , current votes in high to low standard

Rinnegan: 3 ( 25%)

Magnet Release: 2 (16%)

Sharingan (Mangekyō Sharingan Included): 1 (8%)

Shikotsumyaku : 1 (8%)

Jūgo's Clan's Natural Energy Absorption : 1 (8%)

Lava Release : 1 (8%)

Dust release : 1 (8%)

Swift Release : 1 (8%)

Ice Release : 1 (8%)

Please vote , and next chapter , one blood line makes a appearance.


	7. Dumbledore Appears and plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dumbledore finally appears , naruto has plans

Rasenkai: And it's here! Dan Dan Dan!

Naruto: The 8th chapter is here, and boy, is it great!

Rasenkai: Also this story is inspired by 'Uchiha Naruto:The Sage' by the Omnipresent Sage

Naruto: Please read it, it's awesome! It displays me as Madara's Grandson, Hell yeah!

Rasenkai: Now, without further ado, the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Look in Chapter 1  
Beta'd by 10th Squad 3rd Seat

Last time: "I sensed his power from here," Dumbledore said...

Now

'He's here.'Naruto thought grinning ear to ear.

"Sorry, but who are you talking about," Kakashi spoke.

"My friend, I can sense his power covering this entire area," Dumbledore replied.

'My chakra... it must be covering and hiding the other's chakra,' Naruto deduced, while looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked confused at first, but then he looked at Naruto.'Must be him, but then why isn't the glamour charm there?' The old man continued his thoughts. "Harry, it's you. My boy how did you end up here?" Dumbledore spoke ,a strange glint in his eyes.

"Sorry old man, but i'm not called Harry, you must be mistaken," Naruto replied, Dumbledore looked taken aback. "Kakashi-sensei, can I speak with the old guy for a minute?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, come back quickly alright? We are going to Tazuna's house in more than 2 hours. I need to talk to him," Kakashi said, the cyclops had no interest with the old goat, and he had to heal Sasuke.

In a Forest (Near Tazuna's House)

"Ok, old guy, I had a feeling you would trouble me; speak up," Naruto said looking at Dumbledore.

"My boy, my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore told him.

'And I knew that.' Naruto mimicked in his mind. "Wizardry?" Naruto asked, acting like he didn't know.

"Yes, in other words, Magic," Dumbledore continued, with a barely concealed glint in his pupil. "Your real name is Harry Potter," Dumbledore went on, "Harry Potter," Naruto said as if he were dumb, "Yes, you see-"

-Dumbledore explains Harry's birth and how he got he's infamous title / Flashback-

It was the evening of Halloween, 1981,Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow.

"Bombarda," he whispered, and in a BAM the door of the cottage blasted open.

"He has come, take Harry and go," James yelled, he pointed his wand at Voldemort. "Stupefy!"

Voldemort just laughed."Avada Kedavra," he said just as the two spells met, the green one won. With that James Potter died.

Voldemort ran up the stairs and was met with a door. "Expulso" he said making the door blast of it's hinges.

"No, please not Harry, take me instead!"Lily cried.

"Woman get lost and I won't kill you,"Voldemort sneered.

"No, not Harry.." Lily couldn't complete her sentence as Voldemort screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" And a bright light filled the room. Lily died.

"Now for you, Harry Potter," Voldemort said with smugness on his face. "Avada Kedavra," he drawled, the light sped through the air. Just as it was about to hit Harry, it bounced of him, returning the lethal spell to Voldemort.

"NOOOOOO!" With that Voldemort's body blasted in to smithereens.

-Some time later-

A huge man with an even bigger beard appeared riding a, a... flying bike. Well anyways, he looked around and saw nothing,except a broken down house with a perfectly fine baby sitting in a broken cradle. "Com' here lil' fella," he said carrying the scared baby in his hands and riding away.

Privet Drive, Little Whinging

Two old people were currently having a argument, when a bike suddenly flew from the sky and landed on the ground. "There! He's arrived," an old man spoke. "Hagrid, how nice of you to bring Harry here," Dumbledore said, flashing his grandfather smile.

"No problem, Professor," Hagrid replied.

"Dumbledore, you can't be serious!"An old woman argued.

Dumbledore just smiled, "No problem, Minerva. Harry will be safe, I even kept a letter," he said.

And that's how Harry Potter was placed, at the door step of the Dursley's, but he then disappeared.

-Flashback Over-

Naruto could have won the actor of the year award, his face was in such shock that it could have been real. "But what does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked.

Dumbledore inwardly smirked. "Harry, you're a wizard: you are the Boy-Who-Lived, the only person who lived after Voldemort tried to kill him, the only person living after getting hit by the killing curse," Dumbledore said, and Naruto made an awed face. "Harry, you must come with me, back to the Wizarding World. You cannot stay here. You must also attend Hogwarts, so you can control your magic," Dumbledore told Naruto.

"I'm from my village so I must ask my leader for permission," Naruto said and Dumbledore frowned.

"My boy, we have less time, what ever it is do it quick," Dumbledore replied.

"Alright i'm going now," Naruto spoke.

"Harry, I must follow you so that I can make sure your safe," Dumbledore stated.

"Do as you wish," Naruto dismissed.

At Tazuna's

Naruto raced back at a chunin level speed, Dumbledore tried to catch up to him and soon they both reached the house.

"So you're back, let's go!" Kakashi ordered, carrying a still healing Sasuke over his shoulder.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and spotted the old man behind him. "Who's that?" He asked weakly.

"Our new client," Naruto replied.

Kakashi looked at him."Can't he choose some other team, anyways let's go back to Konoha. We must report back," Kakashi commanded. And soon they raced to Konoha.

'This is muggle means of traveling.' Dumbledore thought.

"Actually, why didn't you just go to Konoha. You can get jonin teams there!" Sakura suddenly spoke up.

Dumbledore got taken aback. "I.. Yes, I didn't know where the place was and I saw you people and got to know your from.. Konoha, yes," Dumbledore stuttered a bit.

"Hnnn..." Sasuke watched the old man.

3 Hour Timeskip

Naruto and co. soon reached Konoha's gate.

"Stop!" Ordered Kotetsu, Izumo coming behind him.

"Identification please," Izumo said.

'This place is quite strange,' Dumbledore thought.

"Jounin Kakashi Hatake arriving after mission completion with Genin Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno," Kakashi replied, showing him the mission file.

"And who is this?" Kotetsu asked, gesturing to the old man.

"Our new client, he came with us because he didn't know the way to Konoha," Naruto said.

"Hmmm. Ok go ahead!" Izumo gave them the go Team 7 plus Dumbledore walk to the Hokage Tower.

Hokage Tower

Old man Hokage, better known as Hiruzen Sarutobi the Professor, was currently smoking away his time, paper work stacked at his sides.

He sighed,"Why didn't you let me die? Minato, fuck you." Hiruzen complained.

*Knock*

A sound came at the entrance to his office.

"Come in," he said. The door opened and Team 7 plus Dumbledore came in.

Kakashi was doing his eye smile and gave him the mission file. "Mission complete," he said.

Hiruzen scanned Kakashi, then Sasuke, who was on his shoulders.

"Injuries obtained from mission," Kakashi answered the unasked question.

Hiruzen nodded, but then frowned "And who might you be?" Hiruzen asked.

"Client, asking for mission," Naruto said.

Dumbledore was inwardly fuming, so much time wasted on blasted muggles!

"Hokage-sama, if you please, I would like to talk with you in private with this client and without any ANBU around," Naruto asked and Hiruzen nodded. He activated the privacy seals.

"Kakashi take Sasuke to the hospital. Sakura you can go," the Hokage ordered.

'What's so important about Naruto and this client anyway,' Sakura thought.

Quickly, Naruto made eye contact with Dumbledore and put him to sleep, just as quickly he went through handseals. 'Horse-Ram-Monkey-Tiger,' he finished.

"Kitsuneāto: Kontorōru no Sekai," Naruto murmured. Hiruzen's eyes dimmed."Kitsuneāto: Kontorōra no Terepashī," he said making eye contact with the Hokage.

"Now that you know everything, make me a S-Rank mission and give it to me. make it solo." Naruto informed. Hiruzen nodded and wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Naruto. Then the Hokage's eyes suddenly became normal and he smiled.

Now that everything is in place Naruto just had to tell Dumbledore, and speak of the devil he just woke up.

"Harry did you decide," Dumbledore told Naruto.

"Yeah, let's go!" Both had one thought running through their mind, 'just have to make some plans.'

A/N: Short chap, but I had very little time.

Translations!

Kitsuneāto: Kontorōra no Terepashī: Kitsune Art: Mind Telepathy

Kitsuneāto: Kontorōru no Sekai: Kitsune Art: Mind Control

next time: Going to Hogwarts and Stupid WIzards


	8. Going to Hogwarts and Stupid Wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naruto asks about hogwarts, naruto declares wizards as stupid

Rasenkai: And there, it's chapter 8

Naruto : Hope you like it

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or Hp

Dumbledore was confused, ' how had I gone to sleep ?' he thought , but dismissed it as a sudden effect of the teleportation.

Naruto meanwhile was having a inward laugh ' kitsune arts , a thing really similar to bijuu control, except in this you can control the mind and 5 senses, so if I want I can just off the mind, and the person I want will be dead. That's why the Kitsune Sage made this into a Fox Kinjutsu' Naruto explained to no one in particular.

'what I did was used mind control ,and made the Hokage give me a S-rank mission on infiltration, then I put false information- that I am going on a unknown amount of time with Dumbledore at a classified location, because of a classified work , and yet again made the Hokage remember it.' Naruto thought smiling.

"so Harry-" Dumbledore was interrupted, "even though my name was that, my real name is Naruto, call me either ,on your choice" Naruto said, Dumbledore inwardly seethed, but smiled "of course Harry, what I wanted to tell you was that, you are going to stay at Hogwarts for 2 days, for the first day you can enjoy your self, on the second day you're getting your Hogwarts supplies and then you will got to the Dursleys, your relatives" Dumbledore said, naruto smiled

'the only reason i'm going with him, or even cooperating with him is because Kyuubi asked me to. She said that I can totally control Will power if i learn magic, and my chakra control will become better. And having Will power will in turn make me proeffient in yin and yang control, since will power is neccesary for it' Naruto again told no one in particular.

"ok professor" Naruto smiled,Dumbledore yet again flashed his grandfather smile.

"sir, can you explain what's hogwarts ?" Naruto asked, trying to make a plan

Dumbledore got taken aback , but smiled "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school for those who have magic, it's created by it's four founders- Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Each of them created their own House: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Godric valued courage and bravery, believing these were the two most virtuous abilities a person can possess.

Helga thought that the values a person must possess to be sorted into Hufflepuff house are those of loyalty, patience, and hard working above all else.

Rowena wanted to make Hogwarts the very finest Wizarding school on earth, teaching those children with the highest intelligence.

Salazar believed strongly that only wizards of pure blood meaning ,those with a mother and father from wizarding families, should be allowed to attend Hogwarts.

Each of them had their own values and virtues, and those sorted into the founders houses, must have at least one of the virtues. There are a total of seven years at hogwarts, each teaching different subjects. after each year is over, you get some vacation. though there are vacations – like summer vacation,Easter, winter, etc. And finally you pass, and you can do a job" Dumbledore explained with happiness

"Sir, at the holidays can I come here" Naruto asked, dumbledore smiled "Harry I will see of it later" Dumbledore replied, 'you can't come back here, brat' Dumbledore thought

They had reached 2 km from konoha when dumbledore stopped "wait, harry I can bring the rune here !" Dumbledore exclaimed , and started to move his hands like a mad man "Potestates lended ad me a natura, videtur Ianuae Magicae rune" Dumbledore chanted , with that a strange light blasted from the ground and a seal/rune appeared on the ground.

"whoa !" Naruto exclaimed, Dumbledore chuckled, "you will find things more absurd than this at hogwarts" he said.

'i know things, which will give you a cardiac arrest' naruto inwardly said, but smiled

"Give me your hand harry, we must hurry" Dumbledore asked , Naruto did , Dumbledore caught Naruto's hand and waved his wand.

Soon , Naruto took a glance at his village, not knowing it, will be sometime before he sees konoha again. And that to a different view and angle.

Soon they both vanished from sight. Not to return to the Elemental Countries for quite some time , at least one of them.

"GAAAAAAAAAH" Naruto screamed , it felt like chemicals touching he's body, but he felt no pain.

Soon they touch ground , Naruto did ,not Dumbledore as he fell on it , but stood up quickly "welcome to hogwarts" Dumbledore said smiling.

Naruto looked around the room he was in, it looked similiar, yet different to the Hokage's office. Many instruments lined the ceiling, a book case at the side of a office table. A really normal office , with magic in it. How funny...

"let me show you your room, harry" Dumbledore said, opening the door and going down the spiral staircase, while Naruto followed him.

Dumbledore opened yet another door, and Naruto followed him out.

They kept walking for some time, turning left, right, up a staircase that moves every 1 minute.

Naruto now was getting really impatient.

"sir, where is my room ?" Naruto asked, impatiently. Dumbledore chuckled,"Just some more minutes" he said. And true to his word, some seconds later they came across ,a mask like statue. " **PASSWORD"** , it boomed, Naruto was ready to fire a jutsu, while Dumbledore calmly said "stultus es" Dumbledore muttered with a smile, as always .

"here's your room, Harry" Dumbledore said, and the mask melted revealing a door, with black stripes and brown wood.

"open it" Dumbledore urged. Naruto opened the door and saw a ordinary hotel-type room. Nothing out of the ordinary , but it had no Tv, nor air conditioner, nor fridge. That made Naruto crazy. "ok harry, im going, if you want to go somewhere just tap this table, and a map of hogwarts will appear, just tap the place you want to go and say 'here' , you will appear at you desired place with the map. If you want to meet me , just say ' Dumbledore' and you will meet me, bye Harry" with the explanation done Dumbledore vanished.

"FUCKING WIZARDS, CAN'T YOU ALL JUST MODERNIZE FOR GOD'S SAKE" Naruto screamed.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Translations !

1) Potestates lended ad me a natura, videtur Ianuae Magicae rune :Powers lended to me by nature, teleport to me Rune.

2) stultus es: you're an idiot.

* * *

A/N: There the chapter 8 done. And i made some more fics- the god's reincarnation and Sasuke uchiha :boy who lived.

Do read them.

Next time on Naruto The Boy-Who-Lived: Diagon Alley And Kyuubi's Story

Read and review (NOW)


End file.
